


Bluebell

by missbip0lar



Category: Supernatural
Genre: (I'm sure I'll add more as I add chapters), Alternate Universe, Fortune Telling, Hippie!Cas, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Pagan Festivals, Paganism, Recreational Drug Use, San Francisco, Slow Build
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-09-27
Updated: 2013-09-27
Packaged: 2017-12-27 18:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/982072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missbip0lar/pseuds/missbip0lar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>There’s this little shop in San Francisco, right on the corner of Haight and Ashbury, tucked comfortably between a cafe and a clothing shop; it’s painted royal blue and has murals of tie dyed angels and pentacles adorning the outside walls. Across the wooden periwinkle door, the word Bluebell is painted in navy in a delicate cursive script.</em>
</p>
<p>AU in which Castiel owns a combination pagan shop/head shop in San Francisco, and Dean is intrigued by him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bluebell

**Author's Note:**

> This is a WIP, currently rated PG-13, and eventually to be rated R or NC-17. I've had the idea of hippie!pagan!cas rolling around in my head for waaay too long now, and this first chapter is more of a prologue than anything. Feedback would be awesome, as I've never once stepped foot in California, let alone San Francisco.
> 
> This is un-beta'd - all mistakes are my own.

There's this little shop in San Francisco, right on the corner of Haight and Ashbury, tucked comfortably between a cafe and a clothing shop; it's painted royal blue and has murals of tie dyed angels and pentacles adorning the outside walls. Across the wooden periwinkle door, the word _Bluebell_ is painted in navy in a delicate cursive script. Every day at 7am, the man who lives above the shop in a cluttered yet homey studio apartment rises for his day. He drinks two pots of coffee, black thank you, and smokes a joint of the finest herb in the Bay Area while he reads the news on his laptop. By 8:30 he has showered (maybe) and dressed (kinda), and is turning the sign on the shop door to _open_ , his final mug of coffee for the morning (probably not) clutched in cold hands as he takes a seat behind the counter and settles his iPod into its speaker system. It's late February, and colder this year than last.

After he finishes his cup of coffee, the man rises and lights a stick of sandalwood incense near the middle of the shop. He needs to brush up on his feng shui, if he's to be honest with himself, but currently the incense placement is suiting him and his regulars just fine, so he doesn't see the need to rush it. He dusts the glass shelves and runs glass cleaner over the counter tops one last time, and right around 10:30 as he is finishing up, the first few customers come through the tinkling door. He acknowledges them with a brief nod of his head before returning to his place behind the register, laptop open at his left and stereo setup to his right, and he takes a couple of hours of steady customers. The man advises a young couple that red raspberry leaf or red clover could help aid in their attempts to conceive, and helps a middle aged woman wearing a long flowy skirt and John Lennon-style sunglasses find a new water pipe, and a few regulars come in for papers or their monthly supply of oregano right from the man's own herb garden.

As it's nearing one in the afternoon, the shop owner is pouring a bowl of cereal for himself and brewing yet another pot of coffee. He passes a few free moments switching between his lunch and carefully rolling himself a joint from the rolled up baggie in the pocket of his pullover sweatshirt, tapping his foot on the inside shelf of the counter to the beat of some reggae song that he's heard so many times he can't quite remember the name if it. The bell above the door tinkles just as the man is licking the spliff closed, and he looks up to see a tall, familiar man with shaggy hair and a well-tailored suit waking through the door. The guest's stature alone could be intimidating if the shop owner didn't know him as well as he does. Sam represented him in court a few months back when a teenager's mother sued him for selling her son drug paraphernalia. However after Sam proved with security camera footage that the woman's son had never once even stepped foot inside the shop, instead sending in his friends who had valid identification inside to purchase a glass pipe from his shop, the shop owner went back to business as usual.

"Sam Winchester," the shop owner greets him, hopping down from his stool and rounding the counter to stand face to face with the other man. 

"Hey, Cas," Sam Winchester says, offering his hand for the other man to shake it. "I'd like you to meet my brother Dean. Dean, this is Castiel - he owns the place."  
Sam steps aside to let the man behind him - Dean - step forward with a sour look on his face. Castiel is unsure how to proceed.

"Hello, Dean," he says. "Is there something I can help you find?"

Dean looks up at him, keeping that annoyed expression on his face, and shoots a glare toward his brother - who is positively beaming - and says to Castiel, "Sam thinks I need a tarot reading or whatever. He tends to think it'll help me _gain some perspective._ " Dean's words are dripping with sarcasm, as if his brother has dragged him here very much against his will.

"Well, I could certainly put out a spread for you," Castiel offers, attempting to search his store and apartment via memory for where he has placed his prized tarot deck. "It wouldn't take long, have you ever had a tarot reading before?"

"No," Dean says shortly. "I don't believe in fortune telling."

Castiel almost laughs out loud. "Tarot is not about fortune telling," he tells Dean. "It simply shows a different perspective of things you already knew. The cards are all up to personal interpretation anyway."

After opening a few different cabinets and drawers, Castiel remembers where his cards are and climbs the stairs to his apartment. They're out on his covered balcony, wrapped in white silk; the full moon was just the night before last, and he'd done so many readings on this deck that they'd started becoming fuzzier and more vague lately. The cards had been needing the cleansing for a few weeks and this past full moon had been the perfect opportunity. Dean's lucky to get the first reading afterwards - the cards are always crazy accurate after a good cleansing.

He brings the tarot deck down to the shop and places them on the round table in the center of the showroom. Castiel gathers his coffee mug and ashtray from the counter and arranges them where he wants them on the table as well, just in front of the chair facing the entrance. He quietly offers Dean Winchester a cup of coffee, and the guy is hesitant, only accepting the coffee after Castiel and Sam have both promised that it isn't laced with anything. Dean seems close-minded, and Castiel hopes he can relax enough to allow the cards to work. He has been putting up a wall since he first walked in the store, and his aura's weirdly tense. Castiel is having trouble reading him already. 

Castiel motions for Dean to take the chair opposite him, and when he does Castiel lights a smudge of white sage and wafts it over the tabletop, the cards, his hands and Dean's, then snuffs it out and picks up the cards.

"Celtic Cross spread, Sam?" Castiel asks.

"That's easiest, isn't it?" Sam asks in return.

"Usually," Castiel replies, shuffling the cards and keeping a close eye on Dean Winchester, who is eyeing the deck in Castiel's hand suspiciously.

Castiel passes the cards across the table and thrusts them into Dean's hands, telling him to shuffle until he believes they're finished. "Be sure to concentrate," Castiel intructs, "think about what you'd like to get out of this reading, what you want to know."

As Dean rearranges the deck in his hands, eyes closed and concentrating on the cards, Castiel delicately picks up the joint in his ashtray. He rolls it between his fingers, flame from his Bic lighter igniting the tip, and Castiel brings it to his lips to finish lighting it. Dean places the deck back on the table between them and watches Castiel impatiently as he holds the spliff between his lips. Castiel lays out the spread carefully, taking his time with each card to feel the energy behind it, and exhales the smoke clouding his lungs and clearing his head.

"This is your current position," Castiel begins, flipping over the first card in the center of the table and furrowing his brow at the intensity of the spread already. "The Tower represents something that's come to an end, something that wasn't built on a solid foundation. This 'something' can be anywhere in your life," he explains cautiously, watching the other guy's expression for some sort of tell. "It could be a relationship falling apart, aspirations that you've recently realized are far-fetched, perhaps the loss of a job."

Dean's expression hardens even further at that, and Castiel seems to have hit the nail on the head.

Castiel turns over the next card, placed horizontally over the first. "These are the energies that cross you. The Five of Pentacles predict difficult times, financially. Does The Tower represent a lost job, Dean?"

"Yeah," Dean says gruffly. "I just moved in with my brother and his wife because the fire department back home was downsizing and they decided to let the veteran go. Typical."

Castiel doesn't respond, opting instead to turn over the next card in the spread. "This is the basis of your situation" he recited, turning the card to reveal a King, and already things are beginning to fall into place. "The King of Swords - all the Kings, generally - represent a person in your life. The King of Swords is domineering, controlling; he could be a man in uniform - law enforcement or the like - or he could simply be an authority figure whose expectations you felt in the past that you needed to live up to."

"Sounds like Dad," Sam cuts in from where he's standing a few yards away, picking up and smelling a smudge of white sage. Dean merely grunts at his brother in response.

"Moving on," Dean mutters, and Castiel gets the impression that Dad is a sensitive subject.

"This is what's behind you," Castiel continues, turning the card directly to the left of the first two face up. "The Seven of Swords shows that something you had planned, or something in your life in general, did not turn out as you'd anticipated. The card is reversed, as well, so that could mean a number of things - supporting cards will make it more clear. Let's keep going."

It's at this point that Castiel has to relight his joint, and he tokes on it for a few minutes, looking over the spread so far and trying to understand Dean Winchester as the cards see him. Castiel taps his fingers on the next card and turns it over. 

"This is what crowns you, or what you think of the situation at hand." Castiel takes his time here, this position is important. "The Ten of Wands represents feelings of being overburdened, like you have far too much on your plate and no idea where to begin."

Dean looks down at the table, breaking eye contact. The guy certainly looks stressed; from what Sam has said about his brother, he is a mere four years older than the budding attorney and he looks much older than his age. He has the look of a man who has seen things, experienced the difficulties of life and come out worse for it than what was absolutely necessary.

"This is before you, or what is about to happen," Castiel says as he turns the next card. "Also reversed. Cards in this position, a lot of times, can coincide with one another. When cards in the reversed position show up, they often represent a completely different situation from the one being focused on in the reading - something else in your life that is on your mind, even if it's not at the forefront."

He takes a few slow drags off the joint between his fingers before explaining the card. "The King of Cups, again, usually represents a person. This could be a person you know well, who is influential to your situation, or it could be someone you haven't even met. The King of Cups is someone who cares about all the people in his life. He is gentle, often quiet, creative and loyal." Castiel smiles. "This King has always been my favorite; I identify with him. In the reversed position, he may have something to do with this Seven of Swords, the aspect of your life that didn't turn out as you'd hoped."

Sam, who is still listening in, chuckles under his breath as though this reading were the most ironic thing. Dean glowers at him.

"What's funny, Sam?" Castiel asks, curious.

"Nothin'," Sam smiles. "Cards are all up to personal interpretation, right?"

Castiel smiles, makes a mental note to speak with Sam later and find out what his interpretation of the reading is, because Castiel is completely lost. Regardless, he ploughs forward.

"Also, the King of Cups being here, in the immediate future position, symbolizes that this person - whoever he is - is about to make an important appearance in your life; he is relevant to your current situation - the one at the forefront of your mind, even though he is aspected as a key component to another situation on your mind. This is very interesting," he states, unconsciously tapping his chin as he holds his joint between his lips.

"This is what you fear," Castiel continues. He turns the card and sighs. It's always difficult when this card, with all its misconceptions, appears in a first-time reading. Predictably, Dean Winchester laughs. "The Death card represents change. This one is simple; you fear change. It's inevitable in everyone's life - the idea of one situation ending to make room for something better to come along and take its place. Everyone fears change in some way or another, but with the Death card specifically turning up in your reading here, I get the impression that the change you fear is something specific, something you have seen coming for some time now, perhaps? Furthermore, the Death card here is also in the reversed position, like the King of Cups and the Seven of Swords."

Dean clears his throat uncomfortably and glances toward his brother, who is once again wearing an ecstatic smile at being more in the know than Castiel himself.  
"This, Dean, is how others view the situation," Castiel says. "The Four of Swords symbolizes a time of rest and 'recharging your batteries,' so to speak. I'm guessing the most influential people in your life are telling you that you need to relax and unwind?" 

"Did you guys talk about this before now?" Dean asks, almost accusatory. "Did Sam pay you to stack the deck?"

"Absolutely not," Castiel says, offended. "Your brother could offer me all the money in the world, but I have more respect for the cards than that."

The joint is beginning to burn the tips of his fingers, and Castiel puts it out before turning over the next card. "This is what you truly wish for. Reversed, again, so it may coincide with the others. The Ten of Cups symbolizes emotional security, a happy love life and home life." Dean shifts in his seat. He is looking more and more uncomfortable the more cards Castiel turns, and Sam is watching his brother with something akin to sympathy. "This is certainly something most people hope for, but the significance of this card turning up here in your very first reading, it says to me that you spend a lot of time thinking about this."

Dean grumbles a denial and Castiel watches Sam roll his eyes. 

"This is your outcome, Dean," Castiel tells him as he flips the final card. "This is the solution to your problem."

Castiel coughs, slightly awkward, and Sam seems to be attempting to keep his composure rather than give in to the giggles; Dean is flushed up to the tips of his ears.

"The Lovers," Castiel recites. "In the, uh, reversed position. This brings your other reversed cards more into perspective. Your last relationship didn't tun out as you'd expected it to, someone who fits this description -" he motions to the King of Cups "- will make an appearance to set... something into motion. And it seems as though... despite this situation not being at the forefront of your mind, your love life is just as important as your career path."

"Especially considering you already have a new job lined up here in the city," Sam adds. "See, what I'm getting from this is that you should be focusing less on your job, on making Dad happy - Dad's dead, Dean, that isn't going to change - and start focusing more on what you want." Sam approaches the table, looks at the cards spread out before his brother. "You may be afraid of change," he gestures toward the Death card, "but without change, you'll never get here," he gestures toward the Ten of Cups. "If you want a happy, fulfilling relationship, like you didn't have with Lisa in Cicero..." the Seven of Swords, "you need to be open to change, and maybe you can finally accept this." Sam picks up the King of Cups and tosses it to his brother.

Sam looks to Castiel, smiles and thanks him. Sam begins to pull a twenty dollar bill from his wallet and Castiel shakes his head. "It's not necessary, Sam. Does Jess need anything while you're here? She said last week that she would be coming to see me soon to stock up on incense. We just got a new shipment in and I really think she'll like the new Dragon's blood sticks."

While Sam ventures to the other side of the shop to collect a few boxes of incense sticks for his wife, Castiel sits across from Dean and watches him as he stares the cards down with a look of concentration so fierce that Castiel almost finds it funny. 

"So are you still a skeptic?" Castiel asks quietly.

"I dunno," Dean replies, not taking his eyes off the spread of cards in front of him. He's still holding the King of Cups his brother had tossed at him, and he picks up The Lovers from where the card sits in its position. "Tell me more about the King of Cups."

"Well, first and foremost, you need to understand the significance of the reversed cards and what they mean," Castiel explains. "In addition to this situation not being at the forefront of your mind, the reversal could also indicate that this is still in the early stages, or that you are intentionally blocking yourself from these things; you may see romantic relationships as superfluous, or you may be hesitant to try again since - as I understand it - your last relationship let you down in some way. That is what the reversal means here. Now, the King of Cups as he is aspected in your reading, it could mean a number of things, honestly."

Castiel gets comfortable in his chair, pulling his legs up to sit Indian style, then raising one knee when he realizes he's not small enough to sit that way in these chairs.   
"Like I said before, the King of Cups, when representing a person, is oftentimes quiet and easy-going. He's usually found in helping professions: teaching, therapy, social workers, nurses... tarot readers," he adds with a small smile. "He's not necessarily ambitious in the classical sense, and he does tend to be a bit of a slacker, but the King of Cups is fiercely loyal. He is creative, and an original thinker in the way none of the other Kings are, because he doesn't concern himself with the way others think he is 'supposed' to be. Generally speaking, the King of Cups is more in tune with the feminine aspects of his personality; he can sometimes be found in artistic pursuits - fashion, design, etc."

"And you...?" Dean trails off.

"I certainly identify with the King of Cups," Castiel says vaguely. "On the flip side, however, the King of Cups doesn't always represent a person in your life. It could merely symbolize a period of intellectual and emotional balance, where you feel like you have everything spectacularly under control. And with where the card has shown up in your reading here, in the immediate future position, it's a very welcome card to see. As it is reversed, however, like I said, it could be in the very early stages or you could have a mental block up, and that would prevent those feelings of balance from truly manifesting. Your reading here is very interesting and complex, Dean."

"So, uh," Dean begins, and Sam is intentionally hanging back, tinkering with things in the shop and giving his brother some time to speak with Castiel. "So how can I get past the block?"

"Meditation always works for me," Castiel says with a slight shrug of his shoulders.

"Yeah, uh, this is all a little new to me, so..."

"Light some candles or some incense," Castiel advises. "Lavender or chamomile scents are good in aiding relaxation, as is sandalwood, and jasmine for a confidence booster. Your sister in law should have each as essential oils and incense sticks. After your incense is lit, put some oil in a warm bath and just relax. If you're interested, I do a guided meditation here on Tuesday nights. A few of us gather and sit around on yoga mats, smoke a little, and meditate. You are welcome to join us."  
Dean simply blinks at him a few times, like he's not sure what to make of Castiel.

"You..." Dean begins, and he seems to be somewhat uncertain of how to continue his statement. "You are nothing like any hippie I've ever met before."

Castiel can feel the unconscious tilt of his head, and he squints, trying to understand. "I'm not sure if I should be offended or take that as a compliment."

"Consider it a compliment," Sam chimes in, coming up to stand beside his brother with seven different boxes of incense for Jess.

Castiel rings Sam up, asks him to tell Jess hello, and slides a business card across the counter top toward Dean.

"If you need anything," he says quietly.

Dean thanks him with a slight smile and a nod of his head, before following his brother to the door. The bell jingles on their way out, and Castiel rises to brew another pot of coffee.


End file.
